A Chance of Christmas
by Lifeguard
Summary: Sara's is having a horrible Christmas Eve. Can anything turn it around? Pure GSR Christmas fluff. Please R&R, its finished.


**Title: A Chance of Christmas **

**Author: **Lifeguard

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! I don't own the characters, songs, movies or shows I mention in it either. It would be really nice if I could own the CSI cast and show just for a day though. Oh the things I would do…wish I could wake up to them tomorrow morning. That would be the best Christmas ever!

**Spoilers: **Play With Fire, the one with Sara's DUI, any GSR episode is game really.

**Summary:** Sara's Christmas Eve is going down the drain. Can anything turn it around?

**Author's Note: **This story was spawned by certain events from my own Christmas Eve this year, and what I wished would happen. So hopefully it won't end up to depressing. This is a stand alone piece.

* * *

Sara slammed the door to her apartment and dumped her coat on the couch, collapsing onto it. She sighed audibly, "So this is Christmas…" she mumbled.

It was in fact Christmas Eve, and while everyone else was probably with their families or friends, celebrating and enjoying the season, she was once again alone, unless she counted the bad luck that was unfortunately keeping her company.

She had been driving home from the store, when some asshole had made an unsafe left turn and hit her car. The damages could have been fixable if not for the deployed airbags, which basically meant that she was either shelling out three grand to get them fixed or the car was a write off. Not wanting to disturb anyone on Christmas Eve, she had taken a cab home, and decided her best bet was to rent a car at some point the next day, if anything was open on December 25th.

Sara felt around on the couch, and finding the stereo remote, she clicked it on. A happy Christmas carol greeted her and she quickly flipped to the next station, not feeling nearly as close to happy as the song sounded. The next station yielded Elvis' "Blue Christmas," and she literally hissed at the stereo before pounding the off button. Was there anything on between happy-joy of the season carols or depressing ones?

She got up and slowly sauntered into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge. She wanted a beer, or some kind of alcohol real bad. But that would go against all her efforts to stay sober. She grabbed the carton of eggnog she had picked up on a whim, and cracked it open, closing the fridge with her foot. She didn't even bother with a glass, just drank from the carton. Wiping her mouth with her arm, she glanced at the nutrition info on the back of the eggnog, then did a double take. "260 calories!" she exclaimed. She shoved it back into the fridge, intending to only drink it in small amounts next time, instead of guzzling like she had. Grumbling, she made her way back to the couch and flipped on the TV for lack of better things to do.

"We now return to The Muppet Family Christmas-" she changed the channel.

"Rudolph the red nosed-" flip.

"…was a jolly happy soul-" next.

"God bless us-" she turned off the TV.

Sara officially hated Christmas. She had nothing to do, hadn't even bothered with a tree, and no one to celebrate with. Well, there was one person she wished she could be spending the holiday with, but he 'didn't know what to do about this.' She wondered what he was doing right now, if he was alone too.

"Why should I care?" she said out loud, wondering why she was giving a second thought to a man who probably didn't care what she was up to. She pushed herself up and headed towards her room. She crawled into her pyjamas and decided that sleeping through the holiday was her best option. Maybe when she woke up it would all be over and it would go back to being another mundane day of the year. Sara was about to get into bed when there was a knock on the door. She froze. Who in their right mind would be at her door on Christmas Eve? She walked to the front door and peaked out the eye hole. She gasped. Controlling her breathing she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Oh, Sara…I didn't think you would be home. I'm sorry, you're ready for bed…I should go…I just wanted to, um, wish you a um, Merry Christmas," an embarrassed Grissom said awkwardly to her, then began to turn around to leave.

She was flabbergasted for a moment. When she had regained her ability to speak she said, "Grissom wait."

He turned back to face her, "Yes?"

"Why don't you come in? I could make some hot chocolate or something," she replied, not really sure what she was actually going to do.

He seemed to consider this for a minute, "I really shouldn't impose."

"No, it's alright. I wasn't up to anything, just relaxing. Why don't you come in…that is, unless you have somewhere else you have to be."

A hint of a smile appeared on his face, "No, I have no where else to be," he answered, entering her apartment.

She gestured to the couch and he went to sit down, "Do you want something to drink? I have eggnog," she offered.

"That sounds good."

She poured a glass for him and went to sit facing him, "So are you stopping by to everyone's place to wish them a Merry Christmas?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

He looked confused, then realized she was joking, "Didn't you know I'm Santa?" he joked in return. She grinned.

"Actually Sara, I have something for you…" he said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a long velvet box.

"Oh Grissom, you shouldn't have gotten me anything," she said to him as he presented her with the box.

"Just open it," he said quietly, handing it to her.

She took the red box and gently pushed open the lid. Inside was a delicate silver chain, and dangling from it was a music note. Sara's mouth hung open a bit, and she gave Grissom a half surprised, half puzzled look.

"You sing in the lab…" he started rather awkwardly, "and I know you like music, it's just that I hear you, I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have been listening…but you do have a good voice," there was a look of alarm in his eyes, as he was gauging her reaction.

"Grissom, it's beautiful," she replied simply, before pulling him into a hug. When she let go, he gazed at her, "You like it then?"

"Yes, I do. I just feel bad because I didn't get you anything."

"Well, there is one thing you could give me.."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "And that is?"

"Another chance."

"What?"

"Another chance Sara. I know I screwed up the first one, but I think I finally figured out what to do about 'this,' and I don't want it to be to late. So if you wanted, you could give me another chance for Christmas."

She was quiet for a few moments, and didn't really look at him. He sighed, "It's alright," he mumbled, and then made to get up from the couch. But he didn't get far before she reached out for his hand. When he looked at her, her eyes were full of tears,

"Of course you can have another chance Griss," she whispered.

He sat back down and took her other hand, "That would be the best gift I could ever receive."

She smiled at him, and then he leaned in, and suddenly they were kissing.

It was then that Sara decided this was the best Christmas ever.

**The End**

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Just some Christmas fluff for you! I am going to post more of "Holding On" soon I promise! **_

_**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to all!  
-L**_


End file.
